After Bronze
by Mychele
Summary: Le matin après la danse endiablée de nos 2 belles dans la saison 3...


**Auteur : Mychele**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith**

**Rating : M... baaah... vala...**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Monsieur Joss (GOD) Whedon ! Mutant Enemy... et blablabla.. j'en passe !**

Note : J'avais juste une p'tite envie comme ça... c'est le premier truc que j'écris depuis le décès de ma tante alors bon... (Ouais, j'aime raconter ma vie...)... faut pas m'en vouloir si c'est nul 

* * *

Buffy se réveilla doucement… un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit d'un coup… Elle cligna des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la pénombre qui l'entourait. Elle bougea légèrement mais se figea en sentant un corps sur elle. Les images de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en tête… de sa main libre, elle cacha son visage qu'elle savait rougit suite à ces pensées. Elle était nue, contre Faith… elles avaient fait l'amour après leur danse endiablée au Bronze… elle n'avait pu retenir cette envie de sentir la brune, de partager ce moment avec elle. Un moment qu'elle désirait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçut dans cette ruelle.

Le corps sur elle se colla davantage; glissant une jambe entre les siennes… un long frisson la parcouru depuis sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tandis que ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chevelure brune. Ses jambes enserrèrent celle de son amante. Elle entendit un léger grognement et esquissa un sourire.

Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur le menton devant elle, mordillant cette peau si tendre. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de la brune frémir sous cette douce caresse ce qui l'incita à continuer. Elle remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elle prit entre ses dents. Après avoir titillé longuement son lobe, elle retourna à son menton… puis sa langue entreprit de se rendre jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres de la brune.

Une main se faufila sur le haut de sa cuisse, lui provoquant un autre frisson. Buffy riposta en laissant son souffle courir sur ses lèvres… les taquinant du bout de la langue… la brune se mit inconsciemment à remonter et descendre doucement sa jambe entre celles de la blonde. Sous le plaisir qui augmentait elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir ce qui fit sourire l'autre tueuse.

« F…Faith, a-arrête… je ne répondrai plus de moi si… si tu continues…»

Faith releva doucement la tête et lui sourit tendrement en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser court, mais empreint de toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressentie la veille. Elle accentua alors les mouvements de sa jambe.

« Mhm… si c'est chaud comme cette nuit B… je vois pas pourq… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Buffy se retrouva sur elle, à califourchon, lui tenant les mains au dessus de la tête et la regardant d'un air sévère. Faith baissa les yeux et se délecta en silence de cette vue que lui offrait si gentiment la tueuse blonde. Se rendant finalement compte de sa nudité, la petite blonde se mit à rougir et attrapa le drap pour s'en couvrir.« Faith ! »

« Me dit pas que t'as pas aimé, B ! Mon épaule en témoigne encore, tiens, regarde! »

Retirant le drap du haut de son corps, elle lui montra son épaule où gisait, nonchalante, une morsure humaine. Buffy sourit mentalement, mais se résigna à prendre un air quelque peu troublé.

« On… on a fait l'a-amour… »  
« Ouais, B… c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce genre d'étreinte… après, tu peux dire qu'on a baisé mais c'est vach…»

« Non! Pas… c'est… beuaa… j'aime pas ce mot d'abord !»

La brune sourit instantanément. Cette nuit avait donc une certaine importance pour la blonde… tout comme elle en avait pour elle.

« Ça va, t'alarmes pas… »

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, la remontant pour caresser ses cheveux.

« … on a fait l'amour, B… »

Complètement rassurée, Buffy se blottit contre Faith et l'embrassa sur son épaule blessée.

« Pardon… »  
« Sshhh… t'inquiète pas. »  
« Faith ? »  
« Hm ?! »  
« Tu peux… me serrer contre toi ? »

Sans en demander plus, la tueuse brune s'exécuta et enlaça Buffy de ses bras tout en lui embrassant le front.

« Tu vois qu'on peut prendre son pied même quand c'est doux… »

« Et quel pied! »  
« Faith! »


End file.
